


Wednesday Nights

by marmolita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wednesday night, and Chris is sitting on his bed with his laptop.  When Kate's call pops up on his screen, he accepts it, just like he always does, but she's not in front of the webcam like usual.  The text chat box has a message from Kate in it that says, "Mute your microphone."  Chris complies, confused, and watches the video of Kate's empty studio apartment, where she must be standing just off-camera, with the laptop on her desk.  Kate's sound is on, and he hears the click of the door and Kate's voice inviting someone in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Incest. It's also implied that Chris and Kate began their relationship when Kate was still underage. Derek is underage (~16) when he has sex with Kate. Dubcon warning because the sex is consensual but one party is not aware that someone is watching them do it.

It's a Wednesday, seven in the evening, and Victoria has just left to take Allison to gymnastics practice. Chris shuts the door and climbs the stairs to his bedroom, checking his watch and counting the seconds as the sound of the car disappears in the distance. Five minutes pass, ten, and he shuts the blinds and sits on the bed, settling his laptop in front of him and opening the lid.

It's been fifteen minutes exactly, right on time, when he clicks the button to launch a video chat. The call is answered in seconds, and Kate's face blinks into view on his screen. It's 2006, and Skype is still new technology, but the grainy webcam image is still better than nothing. "Your schedule is so predictable, Chris," she says, grinning.

He leans against the pillows and smiles back.

***

Allison has been taking gymnastics classes almost her whole life. The schedule has changed a little over time, different for each studio when they move from town to town, but Chris takes her on Mondays and Fridays and Victoria always takes her on Wednesdays. It's a two-hour practice, and there are any number of things Chris could be doing while he's home alone: cooking, cleaning, planning strategy for his next hunt. Instead, Chris calls his sister every Wednesday night.

Kate has been out on her own for four years, traveling, working with hunters in different cities, coordinating with Gerard on larger projects. Sometimes she's busy, sometimes things are quiet, but she always makes time for Chris. Now that they have video chat, phone sex is better than ever. Kate is as Kate has been for years -- brilliant and bright, hard and sharp around the edges. Her eyes glint when she watches him push down his pants around his hips, and she licks her lips when he takes hold of himself, as if she were imagining having him in her mouth.

Kate talks a lot during sex. She likes to tell Chris what she'd like to do with him, how she'd want him to fuck her, and he likes to listen. She never closes her eyes when she's touching herself, but keeps them fixed on Chris the whole time. Kate has an athletic body from years of training to fight, and amazing flexibility. She sometimes contorts herself into positions Chris can't imagine ever achieving, so that the webcam can pick up every detail, so that Chris can see the glistening moisture on the folds of her labia as she slides a dildo inside herself and says, "I want you to fuck me just like this -- you know how I like it. Look at how wet I am -- are you watching, Chris? Open your eyes and look at me, can you see it?"

Chris doesn't say much during these sessions; it's mostly a mixture of "fuck," "Kate," "yes," and "Jesus Christ." He comes harder watching her than he ever does with his wife.

***

It's 2006, and Kate has been in Beacon Hills for three months. Chris has been on rotation there several times to keep an eye on the Hale family, but he's never caught them harming any humans. He's not entirely sure why Gerard decided to send Kate there, but she seems happy enough about it, like it's part of some bigger plan.

It's Wednesday night, and Chris is sitting on his bed with his laptop. When Kate's call pops up on his screen, he accepts it, just like he always does, but she's not in front of the webcam like usual. The text chat box has a message from Kate in it that says, "Mute your microphone." Chris complies, confused, and watches the video of Kate's empty studio apartment, where she must be standing just off-camera, with the laptop on her desk. Kate's sound is on, and he hears the click of the door and Kate's voice inviting someone in.

A teenage boy walks into the room, taking off his jacket and hanging it in the closet as if he's been there before. He looks a little familiar, but Chris can't quite place him. Kate walks up behind the boy and slides her hands around his waist, and he leans back into her and turns his head up to kiss her.

Chris knows that Kate's been with other men. He even knows she prefers them younger, and that Chris himself is the outlier to her pattern. Still, she's never brought one home on camera before, and he's not sure that it's something he really wants to see, especially with a boy that young. He doesn't turn his laptop off though, not when he hears Kate murmuring, "You're so hot," in the boy's ear, not when she backs up to the bed and the boy puts his hands under her shirt and pushes it up to reveal the lace of her bra.

Kate laughs and takes off her shirt and pants, and Chris recognizes the look in the boy's eyes because it's the same way he looks at Kate, the same way anyone would look at her if she were spread out and willing before them. She lays back on the bed and the boy crawls up over her, shedding his shirt and his jeans along the way to reveal a lean, lithe form, erection obvious in his black boxer-briefs. Kate spreads her legs and lets him slide in between, thrusting against her with the barrier of their underwear still between them.

The boy is young and enthusiastic, more eager than skilled, but Kate doesn't seem to mind. She lets him put his mouth on her breasts, tugging them out of the cups of her bra and suckling her nipples. She talks to him, too, Kate is always talking, saying, "Yes, just like that, that feels so good." The boy lets out a breathy noise as he rubs himself against her again, and she says, "I want you to go down on me, sweetie, have you ever done that before?"

"No," the boy answers. "Kate, you know I'd never done any of this before you."

Kate just laughs and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder, guiding him lower on her body. "Don't worry, I'll teach you." She pushes herself up onto her elbows and glances straight into the webcam, straight at Chris, and smiles, mouthing, "Wish you were here." Chris opens his pants and takes his dick into his hand.

The boy kisses his way down her stomach, then curls his fingers under the sides of her panties. "Take them off," she tells him, and he does. He leans his face down into the space between her legs and his ribs expand, like he's taking a big breath in, like he's smelling her. "Go ahead," she says, "Put your mouth on me. Use your tongue." Chris sees the shudder go through Kate when the boy complies, when he closes his mouth on her clit, when he slides his tongue inside her. "Fuck," Kate breathes, "You're gonna be great at this."

Chris grabs some hand lotion to make things easier, and pulls steadily on his dick while he watches Kate instruct the boy, telling him where to put his mouth, how to use his fingers, where to lick and where to suck. Chris has heard it before, because Kate used to tell him the same things when he'd go down on her, back when they weren't separated by thousands of miles. The boy is patient and must be a quick study; Chris couldn't get Kate off the first time he went down on her, but this boy is doing it. He can see all of Kate's tells -- the way she bites her lower lip, the way she moves her thighs closer around the boy's head, the way she arches her back off the bed.

"Yes, just like that," she says to the boy. "Just keep doing that, keep your fingers in me, I'm gonna come, do you want to feel me come?" Then she's crying out, twisting on the bed, and the boy is trying to keep his mouth in place while she squeezes her thighs on his ears. He looks dazed when it's over, licking his lips and wiping his face with his hand as he climbs up the bed to kiss her.

"Was that okay?" he asks, drying his hand on the sheets. Kate grins and flips him onto his back, shimmying down his body.

"You did great, sweetie," she tells him. "Now it's your turn." He takes a sharp breath in when her breasts brush over his erection, and Chris can see spots of red forming high on his cheekbones. Kate mouths him through the fabric and he squirms, thrusting up against her mouth. She laughs and pulls his underwear off, then holds his hips down with one hand. The camera angle is a little awkward but Kate leans to the side so Chris can watch her lick a broad stripe up the underside of the boy's dick, then swirl her tongue around the head before taking him into her mouth.

Chris strokes himself faster, imagining her tongue on his own aching cock, imagining fucking her mouth like he knows the boy is dying to do. He's getting close, but he wants to hold out long enough to watch the whole show. The boy gasps Kate's name and grips the sheets hard while she works on him, trembling with the effort of holding still and letting her do what she wants.

The boy's young, and it doesn't last very long. Chris wonders if he even appreciates the finer points of Kate's skilled tongue. The boy mumbles something to try to warn her, and Kate pulls off, stroking his cock with a firm, sure hand. He arches up off the bed, shouting, when he comes, and his eyes turn a shockingly electric shade of blue. A cold shiver runs down Chris's spine at the sight but it's too late, he's too close, and he's squeezing his eyes shut and coming too, all over his hand and his stomach.

When Chris looks again, the boy's eyes are back to a normal, human color, and he's sitting up on the bed with a goofy grin. Kate tells the boy to go clean himself up in the bathroom, then walks over to the laptop. She grins at the webcam and blows a kiss, then shuts off the feed.

***

Chris calls Kate the next day, but she just laughs at him when he confronts her about the boy. "Calm down," she tells him. "He's not dangerous. The kid thinks he's in love with me, he's not going to hurt me. Besides, he's a beta, he couldn't turn me if he wanted to."

"Why?" Chris asks. "Why would you even do something like that?"

"What, don't tell me you didn't like the show? He's fucking hot, Chris, and he's good with his tongue. I'm just having some fun, and it lets me keep a closer eye on them." There's silence on the phone for a minute while Chris tries to come up with something to say, and then Kate says, "Oh, Chris. Are you jealous?"

***

Chris watches Kate with the boy on the webcam six more times. There are a lot of handjobs and blowjobs, and the boy goes down on her more often than not. Sometimes, she lets him fuck her, telling him exactly what she likes here just like everywhere else. The last time, Kate rides the boy backwards, facing the laptop. Chris watches her breasts bounce up and down and Kate keeps her eyes locked on the webcam the whole time. He comes harder than he has in years.

The next day, he gets a report on the fire that wipes out nearly all of the Hale family, including humans and children. If Kate did it, if it wasn't an accident, then it's so far against the code the code might as well not even exist. She calls him up before he can call her, though, and says, "I'm done with Beacon Hills. I hope you've still got that spare room because I'm coming home."

"Kate, that fire, did you--"

"Don't be ridiculous, Chris. Of course it wasn't me, but they're all going to blame me for it anyway so I need to get out of town. I always hated this city anyway."

The tightness eases in Chris's chest, and he says, "You know there's always a place for you here."

***

When Chris Argent moves his family back to Beacon Hills, the first thing he does is take a survey of the area and any known werewolves. He visits Peter Hale in the nursing home, and satisfies himself that Peter's not even capable of pissing on his own, much less killing anybody. He gets an in at the police station, courtesy of his "official" job of selling firearms, which is how he finds out that Derek Hale is in town, no doubt to find out what happened to his sister, Laura.

There are no photos of Derek Hale, thanks to the glare of his eyes any time someone tries to take one, but the hunter who works as a deputy copies the license plate number of Derek's car from his file, and Chris keeps an eye out for it. This is how he and his men find Derek at the gas station, filling up the tank of his black Camaro.

Chris stands back and just watches Derek put gas in his car. There's something familiar about him, but Chris doesn't quite recognize him. When he's finished with the pump, Chris motions his men and they move in to let Derek know that they're keeping an eye on him. It's not until he's watching Derek clench his fist that Chris realizes where he's seen him before.

Later that night, jerking off in the bathroom while his wife sleeps, Chris remembers watching Kate suck Derek's cock, and remembers Derek's fist clenched full of silk sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [quigonejinn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn) for beta and for the whole chatspam that inspired all of this! The "wish you were here" is entirely hers.


End file.
